Use the Force, Bridger 2: Electric Boogaloo
by AliveO
Summary: Bringing it back for old times sake. The same cringefest as last time, only one year on from the last events. If you've not read the original UTFB, don't. You'll be scarred for life.
1. C1: The Phantom Wank

**A/N – Yes that's right folks. My magnum opus is making a glorious comeback. After a 2 year hiatus, the sequel is finally upon us. Welcome to Use the Force, Bridger 2: Electric Boogaloo.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Phantom Wank_

Ezra Bridger wandered through the halls of the Ghost, pondering what his day's activities would comprise of. The strange emptiness of the corridor heralded back to the events almost a year prior, where his dignity and reputation amongst the crew was damaged beyond even Chopper's repair capabilites. The now 16 year old Lothalian stood in silence for a moment, reminiscing about those past events...

* * *

"Looks like your blaster rifle is on _full charge_ "

"Jeez, kid, I didn't, expect you, to be, pitching, a pocket, star, destroyer."

"How's things XXXra? Got any good droid on droid material lately?"

* * *

The memories brought a shudder to the teenager's frame. But his flashback experience was interrupted by some lewd noises coming from within Sabine's cabin.

Pressing his Dark Blue hair up against the door, the inquisitive teen was soon enthralled by the moans and puffs of his Mandalorian crewmate getting freaky with herself. The steamy noises coming from within the room caused Ezra to lose himself in his fantasy. His hormone-pumped mind wandered, and he soon pictured himself jamming his cock into the girl's pussay.

Meanwhile, the noises had attracted attention from other parts of the ship. Kanan's blindness caused him to pick up on the orgamsic moaning much more easily than the rest of the crew. He was Awoken from his meditative trance and immediately sought out the source of the noises.

Back to our teenage voyeur however. The kid was about 75% of the way there when he was interrupted by a hearty laugh from the end of the corridor.

"Woah! Kid! God above, I knew you were a horny fucked but I thought one time around being one with the Force was enough!"

Colour drained from Ezra's tanned face as he snapped out of his trance, realising that not only was he wanking in the middle of the ship, but that he had also used the Force. Again!

* * *

 **This was wizard to write. I'm glad to be bringing it back. The format will be roughly the same as last time, short chapters getting longer over time. Geordie LaJarrus will be joining the ruckus next chapter. So dun yo worry bow da. Happy day!**

 **-AliveO**


	2. C2: A lack of the Cleaning Supplies

**A/N – I've become so numb. No sorry I'm not performing some 2010 generic YouTube music for you. Anyway that was unnecessarily random so here sthe chapter bye have a great thyme.**

 _Chapter 2: A lack of the Cleaning_

The gruff tone of his annoying room mate hit Ezra's aroused form like a speeder on laughing gas, cause him to screw himself up into a ball-like state, crushing his arms against his chest.

"Uh... Uh... Zeb, uh, this isn't what it looks like, I was just knocking up- I mean on Sabine's door." Ezra squeezed out the pathetic attempt at reasoning, and gave a sheepish look in the Lasat's direction.

"Oh dear. Wouldn't to awaken that all up again would we, Triple X?" Zeb's widening grin only grew when he noticed the deeply ashamed expression forming on Ezra's face. The kid knew how to get into awkward situations like the best of 'em.

The silence between them was broken by an extremely loud scream from within Sabine's room. Ezra's still aroused dick twitched a bit and Zeb looked away as he noticed the kid not even hesitate to press up against the door again.

* * *

This sudden reversion to his fap sent a vibration to Kanan through their bond. _Oh no, he's using the Force again._ Kanan sped up his movement and approached the site of the moaning. As he was blind, the bearded man could not see the scene in front of him: Zeb facepalmed whilst leaning against one of the durasteel walls in the corridor, and his padawan, eyes closed, hands on his temples, with his dick out being massaged by thin air.

"Ezra stop and drop your dick, boy." Kanan spouted out as he sensed their presences. "You not remember the Midis from last time? How could you do it again?" Kanan's lecture was cut short by the loud sound of a relieved moan, and the feeling of something warm impacting on his face.

"Nasty." Zeb said under his breath as Kanan visually repulsed at the sensation of hot cum on his face.

"Oh god, oh man, oh god" Ezra blurted out when he saw his mess all over Kanan's freshly trimmed facial hair. "Damnit Zeb stop laughing and get some tissues!" Ezra scolded the Purple Lasat, who was currently bowled over in hysterics.

Calming down a bit, Zeb replied "Kid, we don't have any tissues on board, Hera went out to grab some while we're parked here.

Ezra's palm connected with his forehead. _Oh for kriff's sake._ He thought to himself.

 **So that was a thing. Yeah. Anyway, the narrative is proceeding as I have foreseen...**


End file.
